


Early Spring Diving

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Kitty!Fenris, M/M, but not in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Anders get to that other conversation they've been putting off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Spring Diving

Winters in Kirkwall were mild compared to Ferelden, or so Anders told him, but they were downright chilly compared to Seheron. The ocean, while filled with its own dangers, was always warm no matter the season. Fenris had just discovered that the Waking Sea during early spring was very cold indeed.

While walking along a fairly steep cliff with Hawke, Varric and Anders they had been ambushed by one of the few remaining pockets of Tal-Vashoth. Battling on a narrow trail had proved hazardous as both he and Anders had gone over the edge and plunged into the sea below. Fenris was glad that neither of them had been hurt very badly. His arm had broken from the way he’d hit the water and Anders had suffered little because he’d managed to straighten himself out.

Hawke and Varric had found them almost twenty minutes later not far from the base of the trail, naked with their clothes strewn about the nearby bushes and rocks. They were huddled together in front of a driftwood fire, their arms wrapped around each other, knees close to their chests, as they shivered. They were now wrapped in blankets, no longer shivering, still in front of the fire while Hawke and Varric were out securing their supper.

“How’s your arm feel?” Anders asked as he put another piece of driftwood on the fire.

“Stiff,” Fenris replied.

“Probably will be for a few days,” he said settling the blanket back around them. His arm went back around Fenris’ torso underneath and he chuckled. “I’m glad Isabela isn’t with us. Can you imagine what she’d be saying right about now?”

Fenris snorted in amusement. “I have never felt less inclined to any sort of sexual activity than I do right now.”

They fell into a companionable silence, arms around each other as they warmed up. After a few minutes Anders said thoughtfully, “Now might be a good time to have that discussion we’ve been putting off. We’re alone and in no danger of rushing through it.”

“If they come back?” he asked feeling slightly anxious.

“Then we finish it later,” said Anders with a small shrug. “There’s not much else to do at the moment. I’ll start if you like.”

“Very well,” Fenris said after a moment of thought.

“I don’t like being restrained in any fashion. Absolutely no blindfolds. No blood, no pain, no cutting off my breathing. Other than that…I’m pretty much open to anything.”

“I feel much the same about all of those things. I would prefer to see your face during…penetration. About that…”

“It’s all right if you don’t want to bottom,” Anders said softly when he stopped. “I don’t mind.”

“It’s…not that I don’t want to. It might bring up…memories.”

“Until you’re ready we just won’t do it that way. I really don’t mind.”

“It seems…unfair though,” said Fenris turning slightly to see him.

“Something else to work towards,” said Anders smiling. “After our no doubt impulsive next step.”

“That is acceptable,” Fenris said returning his smile.

Anders leaned forward a tiny bit and pressed their lips together briefly. Fenris tightened his arms for a moment and they both went back to gazing at the fire. Silence descended once more, comfortable, companionable.


End file.
